sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aranea Serket
Personality One could call Aranea quiet and studious, but then they would be showing how much they don't know her. Aranea talks, a lot, and once you get her started on a topic she's either knows a lot about or is passionate about it becomes a lot harder to shut her up. She is a well of information, but she has no idea how to dam it up. But she knows and admits she's guilty of this so it usually easy to forgive her. Like many only child children, Aranea has a tendency to make conversations turn around to her. Part of this is due to the first 11 years of her life, as they've been all about her. Conversations with her mother have focused on her, and the lack of friends didn't help. Another part is due to her intelligence, she knows so much and why wouldn't she want to share all of her knowledge and why shouldn't she be proud of herself for knowing all of it. That said Aranea has a good heart and a lot of good intentions. Nice and considerate, she does her best to help others, be this by listening to their problems or helping them with learning. It's just that her good intentions can get sidetracked by her flaws. But she's trying to work on it, and become a truly considerate and helpful person. She also has some leadership qualities, able to take charge and find the solution to a problem. At the same time she's happy to be a follower, or part of a group effort it's all about what helps most. Background The product of a short affair, Aranea was born in England to a halfblood witch, Charlotte Webster. As for her father, well she never met him, though according to her mother that was nothing to mourn. However that never stopped Aranea from daydreaming of who the man was, and hunting for scraps of information on the man who she shared her last name with. Aranea's vivd and active imagination was an excellent source of entertainment and it was something that kept her company when her peers shunned her for her fondness for overcomplicated words and deep thought. And as a sole parent, Aranea's mother was often too busy to spend much time with her, and babysitters weren't the greatest source of company. Aranea had a good, secure upbringing yes, but it was a lonely one nevertheless. Becoming accustomed to being on her own, Aranea indulged in books, fact and fiction and her immagination. When books became boring to her she began to create her own tales, utilizing toys to reenact the stories. It was during one of these reenactments that Aranea's magical abilities came to an obvious light to both girl and mother, Aranea's toys coming to life and acting on their own. Thus it was no surprise when that letter came from Hogwarts. Arriving at Hogwarts with a trunk of spellbooks and a beautiful wand (Alder, phoenix core, 12 1/8') Aranea took to her magical education like a fish to water. It was just like her stories, an adventure of her very own. Absorbing knowledge like a sponge she became a bit of a know-it-all with a tendency to ramble about minute details to uncaring students. While this didn't isolate her like it did in the muggle world, it does mean her friends are few, though Aranea is used to it. Those who looked beyond Aranea's personality flaws though found it well worth it, discovering a kind and compassionate girl. She does her best to help out where ever she can, often offering to tutor classmates and younger students tutoring in the classes she excels in, charms and history, though really she's one of the best students in her year. Looking forward to her 5th year Aranea plans to return to Hogwarts with a head already crammed full with half the year's work, and plans to excel at her OWLs. Family *Charlotte A. Cavatica Webster; Mother, Aranea is quite close to her *??? Serket; Father, left before Aranea was born, died before she ever met him *Vriska Serket; Half sister on her father's side. *Wilbur Webster; Grandfather Deceased *Fern Cavatica Deceased Relationships Roomates *Madeline Bonnefoy *Victoria Kirkland *Twilight Sparkle *Chidori Yoshino Other Ravenclaws Other Students Professors *Murdoc Donoghue Family *Vriska Serket Misc Clubs *The Study 8uddies Presidant *Book Club *Medical Science and Magic Society Trivia *Full name; Aranea Eleanor Joy Webster-Serket *Ravenclaw Prefect *PB; Molly Quinn *Played by; Nutmeg External Links *Dreamwidth Journal *HMD *Permissions